Kiryu
Kiryu was also a purely terrestrial creature. Manufactured from Tokyo in 2003, and was created by the DNA puritaints of the Original Godzilla. He was known too be the 5th member in Team Gojira, after breaking away from G-Force in 2033. ''History 'Manufacturing & Early Career' Although the original Godzilla had been killed in 1954 by the Oxygen Destroyer, Japan still found itself under attack from other monsters such as Mothra and Gaira over the decades. When a second Godzilla appeared in 1999, another 18 years before, and another around 2001 this was the last straw. The Anti-Megalosaurus Force (AMF) division of the Japanese Xenomorph Self Defense Force (JXSDF) after finding out that there were a grand total of about 3 Godzillasarauces roaming the Earth proposed a shocking plan: What better way to defeat these Kaiuji's than to dredge up the skeleton of the first Godzilla from Tokyo Bay and use it as a skeletal framework for constructing a Mechagodzilla? In short, fight atomic fire with atomic fire (in its case electricity). The plan was executed, with cloned DNA from the bones inserted into the quasi-organic computer controls, intended to take over subconscious motor control functions for the crew. By 2003, the metal monster was ready. Kiryu was unleashed, but when the cyborg faced off against Rivera, something horrific happened: the cyborg's own memories of when he was Godzilla were reawakened by the Rivera's own roars. Kiryu broke free of its pilot, Akane Yashiro, and proceeded to trash the city, ignoring attempts at manual override. Rivera just watches in confusion and just left the city and heading to the ocean, with Kiryu continuing its rampage until its fuel ran out. The Japanese public was not amused. Hastily recalled, Kiryu received quite a few weapon upgrades in addition to new computer control software routines. When Rivera attacked again a few years later in 2024, both branches of the JSDF tried stopping him without the steel dragon's help, but it was useless. With Akane at the mecha's control again, Kiryu was sent out. The second battle went well until Kiryu's receiver was damaged. Akane wanted to enter Kiryu and repair it herself despite orders against it. She then piloted the cyborg directly from its skull, carrying Rivera out into the bay once more. Akane tried to destroy Rivera with Kiryu's ultimate weapon, the "Absolute Zero Cannon", but the fight ended in a draw. Rivera went back to the sea (though not before suffering a horribly shredded chest) and Kiryu went back to the body shop after suffering a destroyed right arm, a damaged Absolute Zero system, and empty powercells. 'The San Francisco Incident' Despite the draw, 7 years later reports reached Japan about a night attack on the American East Coast, in which also resulted into a large monster fight between Rivera, and another Gojira, a plan was later unleashed too send forces across the Pacific in order too help defend there allies across the Pacific along with Kiryu's support. Though a large battle occured, Rivera managed too escape the onslaught and retreat back into the Ocean. Israel's presence remained unknown after the ambush. It would be here that Japan would later discover that Rivera resides on the American East Coast. 'Operation Overkill & Beyond' About 2 years later, 3 Japanese American Teens who were skipping school from the New Jeresy side of the Hudson snuck into the empty city of Manhattan Island, in order too investigate why the city had been empty for so long. While on there search they notices foot prints in the concrete along with some damaged sksycrapers. The teens wondered deeper into the city only too catch some unexpected sizemeck ativity. The teens than raced into high ground and realized that RIvera, was stomping passed them near Central Park, unaware of there presents the teens raced out of Manhattan and reported too the authorities of the United States. However the goverment responded with this saying that they knew already that Rivera resided on the Island, but all there attempts at getting him off including the Nuclear Strike of 2026 failed. Just than Japanese chairman of G-Force arrived in the country days after the teens horrific discovery. 'Rivera's Revenge' 'Breaking away from G-Force' 'Among Team Gojira' 'Destruction' 'Design' 'Weaponry & Control' Kiryu is considerably sleeker than other versions of Mechagodzilla and bears a closer resemblance to Godzilla than the previous versions. While Showa and Heisei Mechagodzilla are constructed of fictional alloys, it is never specified what Kiryu's armor is made out of. It is the first Mechagodzilla to include organic parts, built from the skeleton of the original Godzilla and using Rivera's DNA in its computer system. Additionally, unlike previous Mechagodzillas, Kiryu's tail was able to move which allowed Kiryu to use it as a weapon. Kiryu is a well balanced machine and the most agile Mechagodzilla to date, moving with a fluid, almost organic grace. Its armament includes oral maser cannons, dual laser cannons on each arm, and a flight pack that contains two forward firing rocket launchers and four batteries along its back and sides for launching guided missiles. Upon emptying its payload, the flight pack can detach from Kiryu's body and launched to push the enemy a safe distance back before being remotely detonated. In Tokyo S.O.S., the flight pack was replaced by weapons pods where rockets were fired; leaving the attached thrusters on Kiryu's body to maintain its aerial capabilities. For close combat, a short blade can be extended from Kiryu's right wrist which was not only able to penetrate Rivera's nearly impervious hide, but was also able to discharge a crippling electrical surge into his opponent's body. In Tokyo S.O.S., Kiryu's arsenal was upgraded to allow its right hand to collapse into a revolving drill. Like the previous Mechagodzillas, Kiryu was also able to fly; although its limited energy reserves required the machine to be airlifted to the battlefield by two White Herons. Kiryu's most devastating weapon is the Absolute Zero Cannon, (a weapon also utilized by the Gotengo.) Stored in its chest behind a trio of folding panels, the Absolute Zero Cannon fires a ball of energy that flash freezes its target, thereby causing it to disintergrate under the weight of its own mass. After being heavily damaged in Rivera Against Mechagodzilla, the Absolute Zero Cannon was deemed too expensive to repair and was replaced by a Triple Hyper Maser Cannon in Tokyo S.O.S. The Triple Hyper Maser Cannon could be fired simultaneously with Kiryu's mouth cannon, which would cause Rivera agonizing pain. 'Self-Control' 'Personality' Kiryu cares for his friends. he even saved Rivera's life from an explosive projectile launched by akane. though at times he can snap when he feels non appreciated. When he first moved in to fluttershy's cottage, he built an underground base where he spends most﻿ of his free time working on experiments. He also creates gifts for ponies. he once created a lapis lazuli necklace for princess luna, to which he gave to Rivera in order to make a stronger relationship between the two. When Rivera and twilight sparkle discover his base after his death,they found a transmitter in which kiryu left off to tell them of what they can do with his creations. 'Trivia'''